


Falling Away

by Lynx212



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-06-28
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the Inu brothers became brothers again and more, only to have everything else in their lives fall into total chaos! New enemies and old friends abound in this tale of friendship, true love and greed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happiness, Shock and Pain

(Inuyasha's POV)

I couldn't tell you what started it off precisely, but I am guessing it was around the time of the final battle with Naraku. Archenemies and rivals joined forces to accomplish a common goal – the destruction of that manipulative, malicious Hanyou known Naraku. I fought alongside both Kouga and my older half brother for three solid days before that wretched demon drew his last breath. When the dust settled and I grasped the completed Shikon no Tama in my hand, I found that my heart's desire had changed. Becoming a full demon was no longer what my soul yearned for…

  


  


"What are you going to wish for?" asked Kagome quietly, attempting to hide her curiosity as she tended to the wounds Miroku had gotten from the battle.

  


  


I found my eyes locked on the jewel for I don't know how long, just gazing pensively into the iridescent depths, before I came to my decision. Shouting for Kagome, the girl lifted her head to look upon me as I tossed her the jewel. When it landed in her outstretched hand, we all watched, as it was immediately absorbed back inside her body. Everyone present just gaped at me, dumbstruck.

  


  


"What are all of you gawking at?" I shouted, knowing full well why they were all staring at me with such astonishment.

  


  


I saw Miroku and Sango shake their heads in disbelief; Kouga mumbled something that ended with me being called a mangy mutt and if I wasn't mistaken, (because it was so fleeting) a smile graced my brother's face before he took his leave of us, vanishing into the forest like a wraith. I was almost tempted to go after him and ask him if I had seen what I thought I saw, or if that smile had been a brief illusion, but thought better of it as I recalled the terms of our relationship outside of this temporary alliance. Walking up to Kagome expecting a warm reception at my decision, I received something that merely served to confuse me instead. As I approached the young Miko I could see her eyes gleaming with unshed tears.

  


  


"What's wrong Kagome? Why are you crying?" I asked as I reached out for her, but before I could touch her she bolted for the woods. Moving to go after her, I found myself quickly stopped by Miroku's arm on my shoulder, and I watched as Sango sprinted off after her. I could still hear her sobs and sniffles as well as Sango's soothing words and questions as to what was wrong. I was just about to tune out their conversation and allow them their privacy, when I heard the one phrase that would haunt me for years to come…

  


  


Through choked sobs and panting breath I heard, "I thought he would wish to be human so he could be with me. How could he be happy being what he is?"

  


  


Her words sliced through my happiness as something cold and unnamed clenched tight in my chest. It felt like I was supporting a weight I couldn't bear. How odd that I just faced without fear one of the strongest demons to ever roam yet in the face of her words I felt ready to fall apart. With tears threatening to break free I turned around to head into the forest, only to run immediately into Kouga. The look in those serious blue eyes of his told me that I was not the only one that had heard Kagome's comment.

  


  


"For what it's worth Inuyasha, I'm sorry…" He offered considerately, bringing his eyes to meet mine, the usual hostility absent from the wolf demon's gaze.

  


  


"Sorry for what?" asked Miroku while looking back and forth between Kouga and I, obviously confused, as his human range of hearing had not allowed him to pick up Kagome's comment.

  


  


I thought, between Miroku's innocent confusion and Kouga's perceptive and pity filled stare, that I was going to lose it right where I stood. Instead I broke the intense and uncomfortable gaze with Kouga and bounded through the treetops as fast as my battle-weary legs would take me. I didn't know where I was going; all I knew was I had to get away before I my inner destruction became an outward one.

  


"What's up with him?" Miroku asked of Kouga, "What were you sorry about?"

  


  


"I was sorry that he had to find out the hard way that, even after 500 years and countless lifetimes, some souls are still un-accepting."

  


  


It took Miroku a few moments to catch the full meaning of Kouga's words; once he did he asked him what they had heard. When he relayed Kagome's words, the Houshi's face contorted with uncharacteristic anger. He couldn't believe that after all of her talk about not being Kikyou or anything like the undead priestess she could behave in such a manner and say such a thing. After all he had been through with her and for her, it was hard to believe that she still wanted to change what he was, which meant she really didn't care about who he was. Miroku stood to head in the direction his Inu-friend had taken off in when Kouga spoke up.

  


  


"Where do you think you're going monk?"

  


  


"To find my …"

  


  


"Stay put."

  


  


"But-"

  


  


"-He needs some space right now, if he wanted anyone around he wouldn't have taken off into the woods like his haori was on fire. You need to leave him be."

  


  


"I suppose you're right, I just hate to see him hurt like that and there's nothing I can do."

  


  


"Who's hurt like what?" a voice asked from behind the wolf and the monk, Miroku turned around to see Kagome and Sango standing just outside the ring of trees. He noticed Sango was no longer playing 'comforter' to the girl from the future and wondered if the Slayer was as upset with the Miko as he was.

  


  


Kouga observed the heated look the Houshi was throwing Kagome and he knew the next few moments between them were not, in any way, going to be pleasant.

(Inuyasha's POV)

I couldn't tell you what started it off precisely, but I am guessing it was around the time of the final battle with Naraku. Archenemies and rivals joined forces to accomplish a common goal – the destruction of that manipulative, malicious Hanyou known Naraku. I fought alongside both Kouga and my older half brother for three solid days before that wretched demon drew his last breath. When the dust settled and I grasped the completed Shikon no Tama in my hand, I found that my heart's desire had changed. Becoming a full demon was no longer what my soul yearned for…

"What are you going to wish for?" asked Kagome quietly, attempting to hide her curiosity as she tended to the wounds Miroku had gotten from the battle.

I found my eyes locked on the jewel for I don't know how long, just gazing pensively into the iridescent depths, before I came to my decision. Shouting for Kagome, the girl lifted her head to look upon me as I tossed her the jewel. When it landed in her outstretched hand, we all watched, as it was immediately absorbed back inside her body. Everyone present just gaped at me, dumbstruck.

"What are all of you gawking at?" I shouted, knowing full well why they were all staring at me with such astonishment.

I saw Miroku and Sango shake their heads in disbelief; Kouga mumbled something that ended with me being called a mangy mutt and if I wasn't mistaken, (because it was so fleeting) a smile graced my brother's face before he took his leave of us, vanishing into the forest like a wraith. I was almost tempted to go after him and ask him if I had seen what I thought I saw, or if that smile had been a brief illusion, but thought better of it as I recalled the terms of our relationship outside of this temporary alliance. Walking up to Kagome expecting a warm reception at my decision, I received something that merely served to confuse me instead. As I approached the young Miko I could see her eyes gleaming with unshed tears.

"What's wrong Kagome? Why are you crying?" I asked as I reached out for her, but before I could touch her she bolted for the woods. Moving to go after her, I found myself quickly stopped by Miroku's arm on my shoulder, and I watched as Sango sprinted off after her. I could still hear her sobs and sniffles as well as Sango's soothing words and questions as to what was wrong. I was just about to tune out their conversation and allow them their privacy, when I heard the one phrase that would haunt me for years to come…

Through choked sobs and panting breath I heard, "I thought he would wish to be human so he could be with me. How could he be happy being what he is?"

Her words sliced through my happiness as something cold and unnamed clenched tight in my chest. It felt like I was supporting a weight I couldn't bear. How odd that I just faced without fear one of the strongest demons to ever roam yet in the face of her words I felt ready to fall apart. With tears threatening to break free I turned around to head into the forest, only to run immediately into Kouga. The look in those serious blue eyes of his told me that I was not the only one that had heard Kagome's comment.

"For what it's worth Inuyasha, I'm sorry…" He offered considerately, bringing his eyes to meet mine, the usual hostility absent from the wolf demon's gaze.

"Sorry for what?" asked Miroku while looking back and forth between Kouga and I, obviously confused, as his human range of hearing had not allowed him to pick up Kagome's comment.

I thought, between Miroku's innocent confusion and Kouga's perceptive and pity filled stare, that I was going to lose it right where I stood. Instead I broke the intense and uncomfortable gaze with Kouga and bounded through the treetops as fast as my battle-weary legs would take me. I didn't know where I was going; all I knew was I had to get away before I my inner destruction became an outward one.

"What's up with him?" Miroku asked of Kouga, "What were you sorry about?"

"I was sorry that he had to find out the hard way that, even after 500 years and countless lifetimes, some souls are still un-accepting."

It took Miroku a few moments to catch the full meaning of Kouga's words; once he did he asked him what they had heard. When he relayed Kagome's words, the Houshi's face contorted with uncharacteristic anger. He couldn't believe that after all of her talk about not being Kikyou or anything like the undead priestess she could behave in such a manner and say such a thing. After all he had been through with her and for her, it was hard to believe that she still wanted to change what he was, which meant she really didn't care about who he was. Miroku stood with every intention of heading in the direction his Inu-friend had taken off in when Kouga spoke up.

"Where do you think you're going monk?"

"To find my …"

"Stay put."

"But-"

"-He needs some space right now, if he wanted anyone around he wouldn't have taken off into the woods like his haori was on fire. You need to leave him be."

"I suppose you're right, I just hate to see him hurt like that and there's nothing I can do."

"Who's hurt like what?" a voice asked from behind the wolf and the monk, Miroku turned around to see Kagome and Sango standing just outside the ring of trees. He noticed Sango was no longer playing 'comforter' to the girl from the future and wondered if the Slayer was as upset with the Miko as he was. 

Kouga observed the heated look the Houshi was throwing Kagome and he knew the next few moments between them were not, in any way, going to be pleasant.


	2. Seeds of Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone looked to Kouga with a barrage of expressions on their faces. The wolf leader was looking at Kagome with an icy stare that would unnerve even the Lord of the Western Lands with its chill. They stood there, caught in the tension of the moment until Shippou came bounding up to the group shouting.

(Miroku's POV)

"He heard you," I all but snarled at her through clenched teeth.  

"Heard what?" Kagome asked, feigning naivety as she approached me.

"Inuyasha heard your question regarding how could he be happy being what he is. Now I have a question for you, Kagome. How can _you _be happy being what _you _are?" I shouted in question.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she looked at the people surrounding her. "Why do all of you look upset with me, what did I do?"

"You know damn well what you did!" I screamed as I whirled around to point an accusing finger at the dark haired Miko.

"I don't need a lecture from a lecherous, _would-be_ monk, on how I should feel! Gods you're starting to sound like Sango, you two have no idea what I would be facing if I continued on with this relationship with Inuyasha and him being…"

"Being what Kagome? Himself? The same person that has saved your life, _our_ lives, more times than I can recall. The same person that gave up the one thing he has sought after for decades because you assured him, time after time, that he didn't need to become a full demon or human because you were happy with him the way he was."

"Don't put words in my mouth Miroku. True, I _did _say he didn't need to become a full demon but never once did I say I didn't want him to become_ normal_!"

"So I guess this would make me abnormal and not up to your standards as well wouldn't it, Kagome?"

Everyone looked to Kouga with a barrage of expressions on their faces. The wolf leader was looking at Kagome with an icy stare that would unnerve even the Lord of the Western Lands with its chill. They stood there, caught in the tension of the moment until Shippou came bounding up to the group shouting. Kouga tore his gaze from Kagome, but not before narrowing his eyes and giving her a look that conveyed the fact that this discussion was far from over.

"What is it Shippou?" inquired Sango as she picked up the hysterical little fox demon while trying her best to get him to calm down and make some sense.

"It's Inuyasha!" shouted the little fox.

"What about him?" I asked.

At that point Shippou started shouting and jumping around not making much sense at all.

"Hey, calm down little guy. Why don't you take a deep breath and start from the beginning," Sango suggested gently to her hyper little friend.

(Flashback from Shippou's POV)

I was playing down by a stream further out in the woods with Kilala and both our heads shot up when we heard what sounded like trees falling, curious we took off to find the source of the noise. The closer we got the stronger the scent of Inuyasha became. Reaching what was _now _a large clearing amongst the trees, I saw him uprooting, slicing into and tearing down everything within reach. When we slowed our approach cautiously, and took a good look at him I could see the tears streaming down his face. Worried, I thought of the only thing I knew of that could make Inuyasha cry like that.

So darting over to him, I braved speech, asking what was wrong with Kagome. Stopping what he was doing, he looked at me with resignation in his eyes and said, "Nothing is wrong with Kagome," he answered sullenly, "something's wrong with _me_…"

Slightly confused at his answer, I asked him what was wrong with him. Then in a surprising show of emotion, he picked me up and hugged me tightly.

"Even if I don't always show it Shippou…I love you like a father would a son," with his words still echoing in my mind, he set me down, and headed further into the woods. I shot after him, running behind, _trying_ to tell him that I knew that already and for him to stop and come back to camp with Kilala and me. When he finally did stop, he turned to me and said, "A Hanyou exists to be alone," before leaping off into the woods.

(End of Flashback and Shippou's POV)

As Shippo finished relaying the events to us all, everyone present was exchanging worried looks when they were again interrupted by Shippo's frantic shouting.

"What's wrong with Inuyasha, Kagome? Why was he crying like that? Why did he leave?" asked the kitsune as he looked up from his spot in Sango's arms at Kagome with pleading eyes.

All could tell the Miko was at a loss for words and far be it from me to let her off the hook even in front of the little fox demon.

"Why don't you tell him Kagome? What are you waiting for?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about Shippou."

"I beg to differ." I snipped not willing to let up on her in the slightest.

"Nobody asked you!" she shot back.

Shippo was beginning to notice the tension among the group and the amount of negativity directed at Kagome. Just as I was about to reply the little fox cut in and said, "I'm asking you Kagome."


	3. Shocked Comfort

 

Chapter Three Shocked Comfort

 

_Why? _Inuyasha asked himself as he sat on a lone cliff, watching the sun's descent below the horizon. As he replayed the sudden harsh turn of events since Naraku's defeat. _Why did she lead me to believe I was what she wanted? Why did she make me feel comfortable in my own skin at one point just to want me to shrug it off later? Why did she bother to pretend to love me?_ _Why_, he thought as he stood and walked toward the edge of the cliff.

"WHY?" he screamed to no one and stood with his head bowed with tears freely flowing as his scream echoed through the valley below.

"'W_hy'_, what Little Brother?"

The unexpected response caused the Hanyou's heart to race as he turned to face whoever had spoken. To his surprise, (even though it should not have been, considering how he'd been addressed by the _stranger_) he found Sesshomaru standing behind him, regally poised on a tree limb. Not being able to find the words to express the inner turmoil he was in, Inuyasha turned once again to face the setting sun. He loathed the fact that he was so swept up in his grief he had allowed the older Inu to sneak up on him.

"What has shaken you so that your senses fail you and your tears flow?" Sesshomaru asked, all the while staring at his brothers back.

* * *

(Inuyasha POV)

 

I wanted to tell him my business is my own. I wanted to tell him my heart was broken – no _shattered_ and to leave me be. I wanted to scream and rage until this pain was erased from my soul. Yet none of those things happened, when I turned to face him I saw something in his eyes that I never thought I would see from the 'Great Ice Lord' of the West, and that was, _concern_. I opened my mouth to say something – _anything_, but as soon as I did my legs gave way from beneath me and I solemnly waited for the impact that was to come.

I was waiting in vain.

Quicker than even my eyes could see, Sesshomaru was at my side to catch me mid-fall. 

"You will tell me what ails you, and you will tell me now," he demanded in that _you have no choice in the matter_ tone of voice he was famous for. He rested my suddenly shaking body on the ground; and to my complete and utter shock he sat down beside me. Never, in my many decades, had I ever known my brother to seat himself on the ground and beside _me _of all people. Feeling some need to make his sacrifice worthwhile I tried to answer his question. Yet no matter how hard I tried to form words, nothing would come out, it was as if this torment had made a home in my soul and locked itself in. After several failed attempts at speech I turned to my brother, fully expecting him to be irritated with my lack of response, only to see him with his arms outstretched to me and a look of understanding in those usually cold eyes.

Then before my better judgment could prevent me from doing so, I threw myself into his offered embrace, and in between outright sobs and open rage, the days events came pouring out of me like a waterfall I was powerless to stop. That was the last thing I remembered before exhaustion claimed me for the night.

* * *

(Sesshomaru's POV)

 

I was taking my usual patrol, to make sure no lesser demons had decided to take up any squatting rights on my lands while I was off battling Naraku, when my nose caught the familiar sent of my kin. Straying from my intended path I increased my speed to see what brings him this far from his pack. Before I can even see him I smell the salt from his tears and that only serves to make me quicken my already exuberant pace. When I reach the cliff I am surprised that he does not acknowledge me. I was about to utter a good-natured taunt when suddenly he tilted his head back and screamed _'why'_.

I asked him what he had meant by _'why'_, only to have him face me with red-rimmed amber eyes that no longer held that cocky self-assured gleam I was so accustomed to. Instead those eyes were flat and lifeless and the only thing that was present within them was sorrow. I watched him intently because it seemed as if he were about to speak, then looking defeated, he silently turned back to face the setting sun. Not one to be driven away by silence I posed a question.

"What has you shaken so that your senses fail you and your tears flow?"

I studied him and noted his slack posture and visible distress. He seemed to be struggling with something and I was determined not to leave here until I knew what. I had not spent the last few decades goading him with our petty arguments, training him with our frequent scrimmages, and then stood by his side to defeat the wretched Naraku only to have him defeated now when he, of all people, should be celebrating. He turns to me to speak and I all but _felt _the wave of exhaustion that washed over him, causing his legs to give out and send him plummeting toward the ground. Before he could even come close to hitting the grass he stood upon, I was at his side. Outraged at this point, I was left wondering… Whatever had transpired to bring my pretentious, headstrong brother to this point was going to be known to me now.

"You will tell me what ails you, and you will tell me now," I stated a bit more sternly than I intended, but my concern over his current state was now overriding my usual stoic calm. I was not exactly sure why it was, but at the moment I cared not. I sat his trembling form down and took a seat beside him, patiently waiting for some sort of response. Again I watched him struggle to speak, only to fail miserably. It was as if what ever had come about with him had a death grip on his body, mind and soul.

I had not even realized I had opened my arms to him until I found him shaking, sobbing, and screaming in my embrace about what that Miko had said and done after my departure. I listened to the Hanyou, (the same person that was feared by the demon community almost as much as I) cry and carry on like his soul had preceded him to one of the seven hells leaving him to mourn its loss the rest of his days. I let him continue on like this until his body gave out and sleep claimed him. I carried his limp and almost lifeless-looking body over and away from the cliff and made a small fire. I would have carried him back to the palace if I was sure the trip would not disturb his slumber. _Tonight I will watch over you, Brother,_ I thought, _like have done many times in the past, not in the shadows like before but in plain view with my intentions clear, but tomorrow will be a different tale all together._

I stood and watched the last rays of the sun disappeared below the horizon with a mental note and comment to myself.

Little did I know when I started my patrol this evening that I would walk away with a new enemy on my list and an evil to be rid of.

_Kagome you will pay._


	4. Flashes of Happiness

(Inuyasha's POV)

When I awoke I was completely confused. I had no idea where I was and what had come about to bring me here. Blinking my eyes to remove the last traces of sleep, I looked around and I remembered. I recalled breaking down and crying like a small child on my brother's shoulder as I told him what had happened. Cursing the fact I had shown my weakness in front of Sesshomaru, I stood up and dusted myself off. Extinguished the fire…? Wait a minute I don't remember building a fire, if I didn't then… I sniffed the air trying to pick up my brother's scent, even though I hadn't expected to find it, only to receive two surprises in as many days.

His scent placed him not far from where I stood and it was mixed with the smell of water. Now curious as to why he had hung around I bounded off in his direction. It only took a few moments for me to cover the distance between where I had awakened and the hot spring my brother was soaking in. I watched him for a moment before I made my presence known, because this was the first time in many seasons I could ever recall seeing my brother engage in something so day-to-day. I know everyone has to bathe, (well at least they _should_) but Sesshomaru always came across as being above so much, that it never really settled on my mind that he has the same needs and desires as anyone else walking around. I guess he got tired of me staring because he spoke, which snapped me out of my daze.

"Are you going to stand there and gape for the rest of the morning or are you going to join me?"

I shook my head 'no', but he beckoned me again anyway.

"Come, Inuyasha, after the emotional cleansing you went through yesterday a physical one is indeed in order. Now join me."

With a reluctant sigh I began to remove my Fire-rat robes and place them on a boulder at the edge of the spring. As I did so, my mind flashed back to the last time I had taken a bath with my older brother. I couldn't have been more than five or six and I wasn't actually supposed to in the bath with Sesshomaru but upon discovering him there with his guard down, (which was quite an uncommon occurrence) I pounced on him, pushing him under water. When he surfaced he looked like a pissed off soggy rat, and I could only guess that finding me rolling around on the floor in amusement didn't do much for his temperament at the time. In one swift motion he yanked me up and plunged me under the water, holding me there until I thought my lungs would burst. When he finally let me up and saw that, near drowning still did nothing to stifle my amusement he got out of the bath and strode off, but not before glancing over his shoulder and gifting me with one of his rare smiles as he said, _"I will not be so easy a target the next time little one."_ I must have looked as lost in thought as I _was_, because he spoke up again.

"I will not bite Inuyasha nor will I try to drown you this time."

At this my head snapped around and I wondered for a second if he was reading my mind, because it was almost too much to believe that he actually remembered the instance I was just thinking about. Pushing the thought aside and removing the remainder of my clothing I slipped into the hot spring and tried to relax. I wanted to ask him why he hung around last night, but I was not in the mood nor was I stupid enough to raise my brother's wrath by questioning his motives. Truthfully, I wasn't afraid for my safety because if he had wished me harm he would have done so upon our meeting yesterday or just left me unguarded last night after my little outburst. I couldn't help but twitch at the thought of that and I was more than a little surprised he wasn't giving me a hard time about it. Deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth, I took my bath and would just follow his lead.

* * *

(Sesshomaru's POV)

I knew to him I appeared to be relaxing and paying little mind to what he was doing but in fact I had my senses on high alert. I could tell I shocked him when I mentioned, _not drowning him this time_, I have not forgotten what time we had spent together when we were both still pups. In his mind I know he thinks that after father's death I turned on him with a hatred he couldn't understand but… Enough of that line of thought I have much more important matters to attend to, namely getting to that reincarnated Miko without my brother interfering. I know this is none of my business but I am the Lord of the West, my business is what I choose it to be.

After a while of soaking and after we washed I could sense my brother's hesitation to make a move so I decided to make up his mind for him. Leaping out of the spring and replacing my clothing and watching him as he did the same, I felt a familiar rumble within my stomach and decided the Miko would have to wait. With us both now fully dressed I leapt upon the closest tree branch, sniffing the air lightly. Catching the scent of several deer in the vicinity I looked down at my baby brother, only to find him looking at me rather quizzically.

"Breakfast is not going to come to us, Inuyasha," Seeing a gleam, (however slight) come to his eyes I took off knowing he would follow.

I did not take us long to corner our prey and polish them off. We ate in silence and when we were done I stood with every intention of tracking down that human wench and showing her the meaning of pain. I knew he would object so I decided not to make my intentions known to him. I had not moved five paces before he spoke.

"Don't do it nii-san."

This statement stopped me dead in my tracks, putting my shock in check I responded.

"I am the Lord of the West I do as I please. If I want to return to my-"

"-Cut the crap Sesshomaru, I know where you're going and what you plan to do. I can't physically stop you, so I'm asking you not to."

"So after everything you have been through for that wench, she rejects you and still you defend her. Why?" I asked him, deciding to drop the charade.

"Let me ask you a question. Why do you care either way?"

"I do not have to explain myself to you."

"Nor I, to you."

* * *

(Inuyasha's POV)

We stood there at a stalemate, locked in a battle of wills. I wasn't going to back down and neither was he. I was prepared to fight him over this and he knew it, as much as Kagome had hurt me I still wished her no harm, especially the type Sesshomaru was likely to inflict. It was quiet for a while, or at least it seemed so, before he finally broke the silence and ceased the stare down.

"Fine we will play it your way for now," and with that, he continued walking toward the forest.

"Where are you going? Your palace is in the other direction!"

"Just because I will not harm her does not mean I have nothing to say to the wench. Now I suggest you drop the matter before I change my mind."

With that said I followed him into forest.


	5. A Talk Between a Friend and a Rival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything went smoothly during our first meal of the day and everyone was tidying up the campsite in silence. Even though no one spoke I could see and feel the unspoken questions in their eyes, but no one dared say anything for fear of opening up the still fresh wounds from the day before, and I thought that wise.

Chapter 5

 

(Miroku’s POV) 

“Well aren’t you going to answer him Kagome?” I asked her snidely

“I…I…”

“We’re all waiting Kagome, I am sure your answer will be just as interesting to us as it will be to the Kitsune,” Kouga stated with his arms folded across his chest as he glared at the Miko. _And to think I was fighting with Mutt Face over her, boy did I ever dodge a poison claw there._

“We just had a misunderstanding Shippou that’s all.”

“LIAR!”

At that outburst, everyone turned from staring at Kagome to see the angry face of Sango.

“Either tell him the truth Kagome or do not bother.”

“This is between Inuyasha and me Sango, and I would appreciate it if you all would MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!” Kagome shouted as she turned to storm off.

“But Kagome,” whined Shippou as he jumped out of Sango’s arms and ran after her, “I’m confused, why is everyone angry with you? Did you cause Inuyasha to run…”

He was promptly cut off when Kagome whirled around seething with anger and said, “It’s not my fault he threw away his only chance to be normal, it was his mistake, not mine!”

“What do you mean by that Kagome he doesn’t seem any different to than he has always has been?” the little fox demon asked as he tilted his head to the side in confusion.

“He wasted his only chance to rid himself of that damn demon blood and…”

Finally realizing who she was speaking to the Miko caught herself, but it was too late, far too late. She watched as tears welled up in the eyes of the little fox and he ran off into the forest.

“Wait Shippou don’t go, I didn’t mean it the way it sounded,” she begged as she turned to chase him, “I didn’t mean for you to…”

“To what Kagome?” I asked as I stepped in front of her, blocking her path, “Have him aware of the cold hard truth?”

“This is none of your concern, like I said before this is between Inuyasha and me!”

“Unlike you Kagome I actually care, he is my friend so it makes this my business!”

“Since when did you care about more than when the next opportunity would present itself for you grope Sango’s behind?”

“This isn’t about me and Sango.”

“No it isn’t,” Sango said as she turned to walk off into the woods in the same direction Shippou had ran off, “Miroku may catch a hard glare or a smack every now and again for his wandering hand, but I know and have known for years that is how he is and have accepted it. I would never turn my back on our friendship because of it. I wish I could say as much for you Kagome-chan.”

“Don’t say something like that and turn your back on me Slayer,” Kagome shouted as she pushed past Kouga and me to approach Sango.

Without even turning around or with so much as a hitch in her voice, Sango replied. “Was that a challenge Miko? Because I might want to remind you that if this becomes too much for you, you cannot ‘SIT’ me so I if I were you I would consider my next move carefully.

Kouga and I watched as Kagome ceased her movements toward Sango as the taiija’s words sunk in. She may have stopped moving but she continued her verbal assault on the exterminator. After a few more harsh words from the Miko, Sango stopped, turned around and gave Kagome such a glare the girl’s words caught in her throat and she stumbled backwards. Then without further ado Sango turned back toward the forest.

“Well of all the nerve!” Kagome grumbled once the slayer was well out of earshot.

“My thoughts exactly,” I replied which grabbed the stunned Miko’s attention. Wrapped up in her tirade she had all but forgotten about the wolf prince and me.

With that Kagome and I delved into a heated exchange of words that didn’t come to an end until Kouga intervened to let us both know Sango was near with Shippou in tow.

When they emerged from the woods Kagome held out her arms to Shippou, but instead of the young fox bounding into her arms as he usually did upon seeing her he clung tightly to Sango’s leg and looked away. Kagome was now beyond pissed she was furious.

“What did you say to him to make him act this way?” asked Kagome shouting the accusation at Sango. Sango was just about to respond when the Kitsune beat her to it.

“It wasn’t anything Sango said, it was what you said Kagome,” with nothing more to say, Shippou rubbed his sleepy eyes and held up his arms to Sango, they disappeared into the tent Sango had sat up earlier, not to be seen again for the rest of the evening.

Camp was tense that night, normally Kouga would have returned to his pack but with Inuyasha gone, he decided to stay with us for the night. Kagome soon realized she would not be welcome for camp side conversation, and quickly pitched her own tent turning in for the night.

Once he heard everyone’s breathing even out, indicating sleep, Kouga broke the silence.

“Why were you defending the Mutt like that today?”

“Huh?” I said as Kouga’s words snapped me out of my daze.

“Why were you defending the Mutt like that today?” Kouga repeated.

“Because like I said to Kagome he’s my friend, the only real friend I’ve ever really had.”

“Really?” Kouga asked as he arched a curious eyebrow at me.

“Yeah really, being the kid with the freaky hole in your hand that might suck everyone up wasn’t great material to make friends with.”

“I never thought of it that way.”

“I was forced to make a decision early in life. Either I could lie to everyone I encountered as to why my hand was always covered with this cloth and a string of prayer beads, all while running the risk of someone pulling it off because they weren’t aware of the seriousness of the danger underneath, or I could tell them the truth and hope for the best.”

“I see, I guess most kids weren’t too thrilled about the truth, huh?”

“Kids, grown-ups, anyone and everyone kept their distance, with a weak smile filled with pity and fear. This group is the first I have ever come across that didn’t recoil in fear and disgust when I came along. Inuyasha may be a little rough around the edges but he always knew when the weight of that curse was getting to me and he would, mind you in his own way, drag me out of my depression.”

“So the mutt has a soft side eh?”

“More so than most people realize, think about it this way, you have always had your pack right?”

Kouga nodded.

“As lonely as my life was I at least had the company and guidance of Mushin. But Inuyasha has been alone since his mother died before he was even nine. Incase you hadn’t noticed he and his brother aren’t exactly what you would call close. _Even though I think, there is more behind Sesshomaru than what he lets us see. _So he spent a long time roaming around fitting in nowhere, not with demons, or with humans, and the first person he opens up to, to try to love, pins him to a tree for fifty years. I know that was all a mistake but still, it had to suck.”

“True I guess dog boy’s life has been pretty rocky, and now to be rejected by Kagome it’s no wonder he ran off like that.”

“Yeah Inuyasha is not exactly the type to grieve openly.”

“That’s from his youkai blood; it’s telling him it’s a sign of weakness.”

“But in the same sense his human side is telling him to let it out,” I sighed as I moved over to begin pitching my own tent. “You keeping watch tonight Kouga?”

“It looks that way since I doubt he will be coming back tonight.”

“Well just wake me if you get tired.”

Soon everyone, even the wolf prince fell into slumber.

 

(Kouga’s POV)

Morning wasn’t really any less tense than the previous day Sango was not making any attempts to openly ignore Kagome but she wasn’t being exactly friendly to her either. Miroku had decided if she were to be ousted from their little group that it would have to be decided by Inuyasha and he was sure his friend would be returning at some point today. Shippou still clung more toward Sango even though Kagome had been able to get a smile out of the Kitsune by giving him something called a sucker. Even though she acted otherwise, I still had not forgotten that we had not yet had our final say in the matters that had taken place yesterday. I had decided I would wait and the time would present itself.

Everything went smoothly during our first meal of the day and everyone was tidying up the campsite in silence. Even though no one spoke I could see and feel the unspoken questions in their eyes, but no one dared say anything for fear of opening up the still fresh wounds from the day before, and I thought that wise. At least until noon approached and the Miko shattered the relative peace.

“I can’t take it anymore; I need to go find him!” She stated as she headed out towards the forest.

“I don’t think that would be a good idea.” I told her.

“Well I didn’t ask you.” she said callously.

“Look girl, he will come back when he is ready.”

“But what if he’s hurt?”

“He was that when he left,” Chimed the Houshi, never looking up from what he was doing.

She ignored the comment and continued toward the woods until I stepped in front of her. Talking to Miroku last night had given me a different outlook on Mutt Face, and I was very sure he would come and talk to the Miko when he was ready.

“Move out of my way Kouga.”

“No Kagome, you going to him before he is ready will only make things worse on him.”

“Why are all of you acting as if Inuyasha is this frail ball of glass that might break at any moment? Have you all not heard how he speaks and seen how he acts?”

“Yes we have but even the roughest personalities have a side that is tender.”

Then to my surprise she looked at me and stated to snicker.

“What’s so funny?”

“Yeah sure ‘bitch’ is a term of endearment.”

“You foolish girl!” the voice of the slayer came out of no where, “Are you really that dense, he is a dog demon, to him you are a bitch,” she said as she slapped her hand on her forehead in frustration as she scooped up the little fox demon and headed toward the small stream to wash the morning dishes.

I could tell from the girl’s lack of response that she had never actually looked at it that way and this caused a smile to play across my lips.

“What are you grinning at?” she snapped

“Nothing, I was just confused as to how you could be in the company of someone for years and miss such obvious things.”

The Miko launched quite a fit at that statement and was in the middle of her tirade when my nose picked up Inuyasha’s scent as well as his brother’s. I was trying to calm her down so I could let her know that they would be here in a matter of moments at the speed they were approaching, when the next few things happened faster than I could have ever imagined.

(Inuyasha’s POV)

We were within earshot of the camp before we slowed our paces down to where we would be more than just blurs to anyone or anything that would have seen us, I was about to get reassurance from my brother that he would not harm Kagome when her shouting grabbed our attention. Then we heard:

“I don’t know where you all have been or what you have seen of him but Inuyasha is not some deeply sensitive emotional human being, he’s not even human.”

I could feel my face crumple despite myself.

“You will shut up now girl if you...” I heard Kouga’s voice begin_._

“I will do no such thing, I am the victim here, I’m the one feeling a loss, and I’m the one feeling period! Not him, and…” she stopped and I heard a gasping sound come out of her.

I looked to my side to find my brother was no where to be seen, I rushed through the clearing and what I saw made my heart still. Sesshomaru was standing in the middle of the clearing and he had Kagome by the neck several feet off the ground.

I heard the poison hiss as it filled his claws as he said, “Tell me wench, since you know so much about feeling, how much,” he said, as he lifted his now dripping claws in front of her terror-filled eyes, “of these do you want to feel.”

 


	6. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now if you will all forgive me for the shortness of this installment, but it is very important to the story as it progresses.  
> Entropy a theory that all things will eventually fall into a state of chaos or a perpetual state of disorder (in this case be edged or coerced into said state)
> 
> On to the update hope you enjoy! Or are at the least, intrigued!

Just outside of the eastern most boarder of Kouga’s territory a spell was broken and a barrier gave way.

_I’m free!_

Out of a small cave, that was really little more than a crack in the mountainside, stepped a creature that, by all rights, should not exist. The product of a mating that should not have even had a possibility of happening, but it did. What, one must ponder, where the chances of one of the ferocious bat youkai mating with a human with the powers of an enchantress and the off spring of that coupling having succumbed to a forest nymph? Like I said earlier it shouldn't have happened but it did, and what you have as a result just crawled out of a cave and calls itself Entropy. No defined gender, no defined loyalties, no defined shape (except for the one it chooses to suit it’s means) nothing is definite save it’s quest to prove it’s name sake in ways that would make even the foulest of youkai cringe.

_That fool Naraku must have been destroyed, pity I was really looking forward to making his existence as miserable as possible. At least someone saved me the effort of trying to dissolve that barrier. I am curious as to how that pompous fool managed to get himself killed, bah, no matter I think I shall seek out those who handed him his end, they must be powerful indeed and those with power are the most fun to toy with_

With that the entity known as Entropy transformed itself into the unassuming shape of a hawk and took to the skies, the only difference that could be seen between this hawk and any other was a small octagon shape on it’s breast bone that, once all was said and done would make all the difference in the world to whomever was unfortunate enough to cross it’s path.


	7. A Matter of Honor

  
(Miroku’s POV)

  
It all happened so fast, it took a few minutes for it to settle in my brain and make some sense. One moment Kagome was yelling and griping about how she was the one feeling and how she was the victim, and then before she could even finish her rant she found herself at the mercy of the Demon Lord of the West. I was shocked to say the least, we were all shocked. I looked around to see the equally stunned faces of Sango and Shippou. Only Kouga looked as if he had known what was coming, or should I say whom, was coming. Of course his demon senses must have detected the approach of the Demon Lord, I should have felt his aura but with Kouga and Shippou in our company I suppose a demon aura wasn’t striking me as that out of place.

I watched with mixed emotions as Sesshoumaru held Kagome off the ground. Old instincts were pulling at me to aid the girl, while my newfound anger at how she has been behaving kept me locked to the spot, just watching what was unfolding. There was a rustle in the bushes and out popped Inuyasha, he looked as stunned as I felt. He was watching his brother and Kagome all while muttering something and shaking his head. When I heard the poison fill the Lords claws and his rather threatening statement to the Miko, I made my way over to him.

“Inuyasha, is he really going to use those on Kagome?”

“He would if I was going to let him.”

With that he leapt closer to where his brother had a now very terrified looking Miko, dangling in the air. I looked across the clearing to see Kouga making his way over to where I stood. When he reached my side he simply folded his arms across his chest and said, “This ought to be interesting.”

Indeed I mused. I also found it interesting that the wolf prince wasn’t trying to save ‘his woman’ I guess she really pissed off everyone.

“Sesshoumaru !” Inuyasha shouted.

“Yes otouto,” he responded, never diverting his gaze from Kagome.

They continued on with their conversation in that fashion for a while. Inuyasha saying something a getting short replies, if anything, from the Ice Lord who never removed his eyes from Kagome‘s. But my train of thought went else where the moment I heard the word otouto pass Sesshoumaru ’s lips. Since when was Inuyasha more than a filthy half-breed that was destroying his Tai-Youkai blood line? I know the Lord has some feelings for his kin, since he has saved Inuyasha’s hide on more than one occasion whether it be openly or from the shadows but this, this open admittance of their actual relationship had me dumbstruck. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Kouga.

“I thought you said they weren’t that close?” he asked.

“It is a surprise to me as well, I didn’t think they were.”

“Well if they weren’t he wouldn’t be defending the mutt’s honor right now.”

“WHAT!”

“That’s what this whole scene is about. I smelled their approach, that’s why I was trying to get that foolish girl to shut her yap and why I’m not interfering now. There’s no way in hell I’m going to get my head handed to me by the Western Lord for interfering with him defending his families honor.”

“What?”

“I have no doubt they heard her shouting and yelling, if I was in any doubt, it was put aside by what Sesshoumaru said when he first picked the girl up. This is a family matter and as a member of a royal ookami clan and leader of my pack I am bound by such, to not interfere.”

We watched in silence as Inuyasha pleaded with his brother for the girls life, I thought It was going to be in vain but something Inuyasha said must have gotten the Lords attention because he finally turned his gaze away from the girl that now looked moments away from passing out.

“You would still have the wench live after what she has done?”

“Yes I would, what she has done is hurtful but it does not merit her death.”

“Only in your eyes Inuyasha, only in your eyes.”

“Please Sesshoumaru I am asking you for her life.”

I was still confused. One, since when did Inuyasha become that well spoken? Two, since when did Sesshoumaru listen to him? My confusion must have shown on my face because Kouga spoke up again.

“Well these past few days are full of surprises. I guess mutt-face is a little brighter than I ever gave him credit for.”

“What do you mean?”

“The only way to get someone out of Kagome’s position is to convince the court, elders or in this case, pissed off older brother, that the offending party is not worthy of death or that it is not desired by the one who was offended. It is rare in demons that this ever comes about but in my time as leader I have seen a few cases in the last couple of centuries.”

“Oh I see… LAST COUPLE OF CENTURIES!”

“What in blazes in wrong with you monk?”

“I just... It’s just I didn’t think you were that…uh …well …old.”

“Hardly more than a pup to our kind.”

“Sorry I often forget how demons don’t show there age like we humans do.”

“Think about it this way, dog boy was pinned to a tree for fifty years right, and he talks of plenty things he was around to see before then, so my guess is he is about a century old if not a little more himself.”

Our sidebar was interrupted by Sesshoumaru.

“This is something you want isn’t it Ookami?” he asked as he tossed Kagome in the direction of Kouga like she was no more than a worthless rag doll. Kouga caught the girl and looked at the two Inu’s like they had grown extra heads. “I would suggest you keep her in line if you wish for her to live.”

“No offense Lord Sesshoumaru but I think she belongs to your brother.”

“He has no further use for her. She is yours to do with as you please.”

“Hey,” Kagome shouted, “I am not yours to just give to whoever you want to.”

The Demon Lord stopped his trek towards the woods.

“If you have any sense in your head girl you will shut your yap,” Kouga said.

“You would be wise to listen to the Ookami wench.”

Then faster than my human eyes could see, Kagome once again found herself in the same compromising position with the Demon Lord.

“Or else I will finish what I started today and no amount of pleading from my brother will save you wretched life.”

Without so much as a nod from the Demon Lord he unceremoniously dropped her to the ground. She immediately picked herself up and was headed toward Inuyasha and that is when I stopped her.

“Don’t Kagome.”

“Why not?”

“Because you will be signing your death warrant,” Sango said as she approached her friends with Shippou in tow.

“Inuyasha will protect me from that, mmhfp…” she was stifled when a clawed hand clamped over her continuously flapping lips.

The Demon Lord shot a warning glare in our direction. “Very wise,” he said as he walked up to where a pale looking Inuyasha was standing.

(Inuyasha’s POV)

I thought for sure Kagome had finally dug her own grave when she started to call my brother outside his name. I was relieved to see Kouga shut the girl up. I knew this entire situation had put Sesshoumaru at the end of his already short limits of patience. I truly felt confused at this moment; the events of yesterday were still trying to iron out in my mind, and now this. Can’t anything in my life be something other than complicated?

“This is not as complex as it seems.”

I turned to see Sesshoumaru staring at me with his usual impossible to read expression.

“How did you…”

“It’s rolling off of your scent, you really need to learn to control that better. To an enemy you are like an open book.”

“Feh.”

“Come now otouto, you will be returning with me.”

I felt my eyes go wide as the realization of what he was saying washed over me. I couldn’t believe he was telling me to come with him, I hadn’t set foot inside that palace since father sent mother and I to live in that human village when he went off to fight what would become his last battle. I felt torn I wanted to go but I knew I had business here to finish before I could decide anything.

“No nii-san, at least, not yet.”

“Fine, one week shall pass and if you do not find your way to me I shall come for you myself.”

Just like that he was gone, and everyone was staring at me with their mouths open afraid to move. Shippou was the first to break the hold my brother’s presence seems to leave over everyone he comes across. The little Kitsune all but tackled me when my brother’s scent was far enough away for movement to be safe. Even though I’d never openly admit it, I was happy to see him too.

“Easy there runt.”

“Hey! I’m not a runt.”

I just smiled at him and walked over to all my now visibly relieved friends. I had no idea what to say so I just stood there.

“Well that was interesting,” Miroku said as he walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder and nodded with that knowing look in his eyes the Houshi always wore when he knew what I was trying to say but had no clue as to how to say it. “All is forgiven my friend.”

“Speak for yourself Miroku!” Kagome said as she stood there with her hands defiantly placed on her hips.

“I don’t want to talk about this now Kagome. I have a lot to do before a week passes.”

“Oh, so just like that you and Sesshoumaru are pals, and you’re going to leave in a week just because he said so!”

“Not now Kagome, I will talk to you later!” By the God’s she never knew when to shut up.

“I want answers and I want them NOW!”

“A lot has happened in the past two days Kagome, I want to help Keade restore her village and clear my head. I will talk to you later.”

“No, I said now!”

“No!”

“SIT!”

(Sango’s POV)

I watched as the Miko and Inu-san argued, he was trying to get her to see that he needed some time and space before he talked to her. I assumed that more transpired between the brothers than we are aware of, it had to be so or else I do not believe Lord Sesshoumaru would have taken it upon himself to avenge his brother’s honor. Kouga was not the only one who realized what that whole scenario was about. I was in no way going to interfere with a family matter, especially one pertaining to honor. Kagome has done much in the last couple of days to cause us all to think differently of her, but I still do not wish the girl dead. I just wish she could get it through her skull that things are handled very differently in this time, and if everyone in her time handles things the way she does then I am glad I will not live to see the change.

Then it happened. She was not getting her way with her demands and shouts, so she uttered the one word that always brought there arguments to an end. SIT she shouted and I watched the enchanted necklace Inuyasha wore pull him face first to the ground. Rage went through my entire being and was only intensified when I saw the smug look she was wearing. Before I could stop myself, my body was in motion, and I smacked the Miko hard enough across the face to land her on the ground beside our fallen demon friend.


End file.
